1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric swayable toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 334837 entitled xe2x80x9cSwayable device of an toyxe2x80x9d, discloses a device comprising a motor which actuates sector gears mounted on the joints of a pair of legs of a toy through a gear transmission device. At the same time, an auxiliary tooth track mounted on the other side of the joint of the leg meshes with a tooth track mounted on the back plate of the toy so that the pivot axles of the joints of the legs and the pivot axles of the shoulder construct a four-linkage action so that the two legs and the upper body are oscillated along the different directions.
However, the oscillation of the legs and the body is performed by the gears co-operating with the tooth tracks so that the movement is not smooth. In addition, the shoulder can only be moved in a vertical manner while the head and the two arms are stationary, thereby decreasing the active amusement of the toy.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric swayable toy comprising:
a body;
a shoulder swayably and pivotally on an upper portion of the body;
a pair of legs swayably and pivotally mounted on a lower portion of the body;
a pair of arms swayably mounted on the shoulder;
a head swayably mounted on the shoulder;
a pair of shoes swayably supporting the pair of legs in an inclined manner; and
a base supporting and securing the pair of shoes;
wherein, the body includes a main swayable mechanism mounted therein, the shoulder includes an arm swayable mechanism, the main swayable mechanism includes a motor which is rotated continuously in a signal direction and the speed of the motor is reduced by a speed reduction mechanism to actuate an eccentric wheel and a cam mechanism so that the legs, the body, and the shoulder are swayable while the arms and the head are swayable by actuation of the arm swayable mechanism.
The main swayable mechanism includes a motor secured on a rocking board which is swayably mounted in an inside of the body and has an upper end and a lower end respectively pivoted on the shoulder and a lower portion of the body, a speed reduction mechanism including belt wheels and gear sets for reducing the output rotational speed of the motor and increasing the torque of the motor, an eccentric wheel actuated by the speed reduction mechanism, and a cam defining a cam slot for receiving the eccentric wheel and actuated by the eccentric wheel to move reciprocally.
The arm swayable mechanism includes a pair of symmetrical axle members each pivotally mounted in the shoulder, and a pair of symmetrical push/pull bars each including an upright bar portion secured on a follower element of the axle member, and a horizontal bar portion slidably mounted on a pin which is mounted on the rocking board.
The axle members of the arm swayable mechanism are connected with a pair of cams each of which has a top rested on a wing of a support member of the head, whereby, when the pair of cams are rotated along different directions, the wing is driven to move the head so that the head is pivoted about a pivot axle of a pivot portion.
The distance between the lower portion of the body and a pivot axle of an upper portion of the legs is greater than that between the upper portion of the body and a pivot axle of a lower portion of the shoulder.
An upper arm portion of each of the arms and the axle member of the arm swayable mechanism have a connection portion having a joint which is constructed to be rotatable along a vertical plan and/or a horizontal plane freely, and/or a lower arm portion and an upper arm portion of each of the arms have a connection portion having a joint which is constructed to be rotatable along a vertical plan and/or a horizontal plane freely.
The rocking board has a lower portion having two symmetrical pins each slidably mounted in a guide slot of an arcuate cam formed on an upper portion of each of the arms.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.